Juste une étoile dans le lointain
by taleofdreams
Summary: Parce que Wendy avait toujours aimé regarder les étoiles, une en particulier.


**Juste une étoile dans le lointain.**

L'immensité du ciel l'avait toujours remuée. Là, quelque part en elle, dans un endroit entre son cœur et son estomac. Peut-être pas très poétique mais c'était vrai. Jadis, elle aurait certainement raconté que c'était son cœur qui tentait de s'envoler à la rencontre de l'infini azuré. Mais c'était quand elle était encore innocente. Avant Neverland, avant le sacrifice de Bae, avant Lui et son enfermement dans une cage, à peine assez grande pour qu'elle s'y tienne assise.

Et pourtant, même là, dans cet endroit de cauchemar, retenue prisonnière par un monstre au visage d'enfant dans sa petite cage de bois, au travers des interstices, elle parvenait encore à contempler le firmament scintillant au-dessus de sa tête, certaines nuits. A ces moment-là, elle gardait la nuque tellement longtemps levée pour jouir du spectacle aussi longtemps qu'il lui était permis qu'elle se retrouvait souvent avec un douloureux torticolis au matin.

Mais cela lui convenait.

Quand qu'elle était enfant, il lui suffisait de renverser la tête en arrière et d'ouvrir grand les yeux pour rester ébahie devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Devant la Création de Dieu.

Car c'était ce que Maman disait toujours, que c'était Dieu qui leur avait offert le ciel pour leur offrir. Et comment ne pas la croire, lorsque s'étendait sous vos yeux, et au-dessus de vous quelque chose de si grand que vous n'en voyiez ni le début, ni le milieu, ni la fin ? Pas même la forme ?

Et même maintenant, après tout ce temps, Wendy Darling continue de regarder à la fenêtre ce soir. Assise sur le rebord de la vitre laiteux baigné dans le clair de lune, ses jambes minces d'enfant toujours jeune ramenées contre sa poitrine n'ayant pas encore eu le _temps _de se développer, ses bras les encerclant, elle regarde. Elle regarde et elle se rappelle.

Que faire d'autre lorsque vous avez déjà vécu plus de deux cents années de vies et que n'avez pourtant pas encore dépassé les quatorze ans ? Qu'alors qu'il vous semble être assez fatiguée pour mille vies, la vôtre reste encore à écrire dans son entièreté-ou si près ?

Que faire d'autre lorsque votre mémoire est pleine d'images qui n'existent plus qu'en photographies noir et blanc tombant en poussière ? Pleine de discussions ayant eu lieu dans un langage que l'on ne retrouve plus guère que dans les livres d'histoire ? Pleine de voix de personnes mortes dans un passé si lointain que vous êtes la seule à vous en souvenir ?

Alors, justement, elle se souvient. Parce qu'elle ne sait faire que ça.

Elle se souvient le rire de son père, le parfum de sa mère,, les aboiements graves de Nana, l'odeur des biscuits tout juste sortis du four, des soirées à conter des histoires à ses frères, à l'époque où ceux-ci étaient encore plus jeunes qu'elle et que c'était à Wendy de veiller sur eux et pas l'inverse.

Mais par-dessus tout, par-dessus le souvenir de tous ceux qu'elle a chéris, elle se rappelle de lui. Lui, la seule chose dont elle aimerait pouvoir effacer l'image de sa tête. Celui qui lui a pris sa vie, qui l'a maintenue enfermée dans une cage, loin de son monde, faisant sa famille souffrir de sa disparition.

Sa vision balaie au loin celle de Maman, Papa, Tante, même celle de John et Michaël, pourtant assoupis à l'étage en-dessous.

Dans son esprit elle le voit. Parfaitement clairement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une peinture animée, ou plutôt, d'un écran de cinéma, comme ils appellent aujourd'hui ces toiles qui bougent et font du bruit.

Il se tient là, devant elle, ses jambes écartées fièrement plantées dans le sol, les bras croisés, son insupportable sourire en coin fier, moqueur, vainqueur aux lèvres. Ses yeux, qu'elle sait aussi verts et brillant que la forêt qui l'entourent, sont plantés dans les siens. Il ne dit rien, pas encore. Mais Wendy sait que cela ne va pas tarder, Peter Pan n'est jamais à court de paroles, il sait toujours quoi vous rétorquer pour retourner la situation à sa faveur.

D'ailleurs, il ouvre la bouche :

« Alors, Wendy Darling, n'es-tu pas heureuse de me voir ? Pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement ? Tu devrais sourire ! »

Wendy ne répond rien. Elle n'en a pas besoin et lui non plus de toute façon. Elle détourne la tête.

« Mon petit oiseau chanteur serait-il brusquement devenu muet ? » Il demande, narquois. Sa voix est comme du venin.

Il avance d'un pas pour se rapprocher d'elle et Wendy ne peut s'empêcher de reculer de plusieurs en réaction.

Mauvaise idée. Peter avait toujours détesté qu'elle tente de s'éloigner de lui, il préférait l'avoir toujours à proximité de lui et dès que ce n'était pas le cas, son humeur s'ombrageait.

Cette fois-ci ne fait pas exception. Avant que Wendy ait pu esquisser un nouveau pas en arrière, Pan se tenait juste devant elle, envahissant son espace vital et la surplombant de sa hauteur. Il l'attrape par les épaules et l'attire près de lui, son visage penché au-dessus d'elle. Leurs deux souffles se mêlent et Wendy éprouve énormément de mal à soutenir son regard brusquement sérieux.

« Réponds-moi, Wendy. »

Wendy essaye mollement de se libérer, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien mais qu'elle se doit de continuer à essayer.

« Wendy. »

La jeune fille détourne simplement les yeux.

« Ne sois pas entêtée,_ Darling_, tu sais ce que je fais aux gens trop bornés. »

Le venin est à nouveau présent dans sa voix, l'ironie aussi.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'adresser la parole. Tu ne peux me rien me faire, ce n'est qu'un rêve, je suis assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre et j'ai dû fermer les yeux quelques instants. »

Un nouveau sourire moqueur qui se taille un chemin sur le visage de Peter.

« Oh, tu crois ça ? Dans ce cas, réveille-toi. »

Et Wendy s'y efforce. Elle le fait réellement. Elle se pince le bras au travers de sa chemise de nuit, fermant fort les yeux. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle les rouvre, elle tombe à nouveau dans deux orbes verts qu'elle connait trop bien. Peter n'a pas disparu, pas plus que la forêt bruissant de vie autour de lui. La fille Darling peut toujours entendre les oiseaux chanteurs pousser leurs trilles, cachés dans les feuillages. Elle sent toujours l'humide chaleur lui plaquer les cheveux sur le crâne et couvrir son front pâle d'une mince et invisible couche de transpiration.

Elle est toujours une prisonnière.

« Non, tu es mort » Oppose-t-elle faiblement. Elle refuse d'accepter cette vérité qui s'impose à elle. Incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, ces yeux trop verts qui relayaient la couleur des forêts de Neverland autour d'elle. « Je l'ai vue. J'ai vu la dague. J'ai vu la dague dans ton cœur ! Je suis libérée de toi à présent. »

A ces mots, la main de Peter vient saisir son menton, pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Un sourire quasiment indulgent étire les lèvres du garçon comme il se penche sur elle pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille, sa main gauche caressant délicatement l'épaisseur de ses cheveux, aussi doucement que ses mots :

« Allons, Wendy-Bird, ce n'est pas bien de mentir. Tu sais très bien que quoi que tu fasses, jamais tu ne seras libre de moi. Tu m'appartiens, Wendy. Pour l'éternité. »

Et il disparut. L'instant d'après, Wendy quittait la forêt sombre pour se retrouver dans sa petite chambre sombre, assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre fermée.

Wendy cligne des yeux, ignore cette sensation d'étouffement qu'elle sent dans sa gorge. Elle se lève, referme les tentures en refusant résolument de lever le regard vers le ciel et ses étoiles, et plus précisément une d'entre elle, et traverse la chambre jusqu'à son lit. Elle remonte les couvertures sur elle et ferme les yeux.

Ce n'était plus rien. Rien sauf une étoile dans le lointain.


End file.
